


An Acquired Taste

by reidbetweenthelines



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friendship is Magic, Skittles, i think it's modern/human au or maybe pre-baby Harry au idk, modern au??, they might be... a bit OOC I haven't written for this fandom in a looong while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbetweenthelines/pseuds/reidbetweenthelines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute little thing to brighten up your day</p><p>James and Lily have a jar of uneaten candy sitting on their coffee table. Sirius can't even begin to understand why (it's a cheesy couple thing, probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Acquired Taste

**Author's Note:**

> written for one of my bestest of friends.
> 
> happy birthday HLP <3
> 
> and to the rest of you reading this: you deserve to smile today! if this doesn't do the trick then think of something happy for a while. you deserve it you awesome person

“Heeey!” Sirius yells as he slams his way into the Potters’ apartment, wild voice booming through the tiny space. He heads over to the couch and flops down, grabbing the jar of candy sitting in wait on the coffee table.

Lily laughs from the kitchen. “Hello to you too, Sirius,” she replies in a teasing voice. “I sent James down across the street to pick up a few things for tonight’s dinner. He should be back in a bit!”

She lowers the fire to keep the pot on the stove at a low simmer. Wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist, she walks over to the couch and sits down next to Sirius. Sirius moves over to give her some space, offering her the opened Skittles-filled jar. Lily smiles slightly, shaking her head. “No, thanks, I’m good,” she grins.

“You know, I don’t understand the two of you.” Sirius muses out loud as he pops a handful of candy into his mouth. “You keep a jarful of one of the greatest candies in the world on your side table, waiting to be eaten,” he chews slightly, thoughtfully, “but neither of you ever want to eat it!” He finishes chewing with an exclamation, pulling out another handful of colorful candy to emphasize his point.

Lily smiles amusedly. “You’re really not known for your observational skills, are you?” she teases lightly.

Sirius furrows his eyebrows, chewing exaggeratedly. “What the hell do you mean?” he demands after swallowing.

Lily continues to smile. “Notice how there are two missing colors from that jar?” She points at the jar, then raises two fingers. “Red—“

“—and blue.” Sirius gapes in realization. He looks up at Lily, question in his eyes. “But why?”

Lily plucks a pink candy from the jar and tosses it into her mouth. “Because the only Skittle James will ever consent to eating is the red one,” then she makes a face and a gagging motion, before standing up and walking to the kitchen, “and the only Skittles I’ll ever like are the blue ones.”

Sirius suddenly barks out a laugh. “Ohmygod. That is totally the cheesy couple thing that you guys would do.” He laughs louder, shaking his head, continuing to eat the candy stash.

“It’s not cheesy!” Lily defends and grins quietly to herself. “It’s… a preferential thing.”

* * *

 

_“Lily, what are you doing?”_

_Lily jumps slightly from where she’s seated at their kitchen island. She turns away, smiling brightly at James. He shuts the door to their small apartment with a tiny click, toeing his shoes off and walking over to peck her on the lips. Lily laughs lightly against his lips as he snakes his arms around her middle, leaning her over the island._

_“I’m separating the skittles I got from the grocery today. I know how you hate any skittle other than the red ones.” Lily murmurs into the centimeters separating their lips, feeling his mouth turn up in a smile. They lean their foreheads together, breathing each other’s air for a while._

_Lily pulls away, turning to face the counter again and continue separating the blues and reds from everything else. James grabs a glass jar from their cabinet and starts scooping in the other skittles._

_“You know,” Lily says conversationally, “I never thought I’d meet someone as picky about Skittles as me.” She grins at James over the counter._

_James smiles back. “Well, lucky you, that same person happened to fall in love with you too.” Lily finishes the last batch of blue and red, placing them in a bowl and carrying them towards the bedroom._

_Lily hums in reply, James snaking his arm around her and grabbing the bowl playfully. “Hey!” she exclaims, laughing, running after him towards their bedroom._

_James sets the bowl down on their dresser before being attacked with an armful of Lily. They fall back on the bed, a mess of arms and legs and blankets, and Lily giggles from on top of him._

_She leans down, knocking their foreheads together, whispering, “Thank you for falling in love with my weird taste, then,” she says shyly, ducking her eyes away._

_James lifts her chin and presses a kiss softly to her lips. “It’s not weird,” he says, pressing another kiss and pulling her close, “It’s a preferential thing.”_

* * *

 

“I’m home!” James calls from the doorway.

Sirius jumps up first. “Hey, man! Dude, you and your wife have got to be the weirdest people I’ve ever met. I mean, who doesn’t like Skittles?” He gives James a one-armed hug, the other hand holding the jar. “But hey, more for me, right?” He laughs loudly again.

Lily walks over to the two of them, giving James a light peck on the lips. James sets the grocery bag down, nudging his glasses as he stands up again, wrapping his arms around Lily’s waist.

He grins at his best friend over his wife’s head. “It’s not weird, man. It’s a preference.”

Lily laughs sweetly at that, tilting her head up for another kiss.

“Okay, okay, make out later after dinner when I’m gone. Your gross sweetness is ruining my appetite more than this candy is, I swear.” Sirius groans as he turns away from the couple.

Lily and James laugh before moving into the kitchen, their tiny apartment filled with floating voices and warmth and love of friends and family. Lily would describe it as the perfect night, warm and homey and real.

But, really, it’s a preferential thing.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: the friend i wrote this for was also the person who came up with this headcanon with me, because I only ate red skittles and she only liked the blue ones (I think. not sure of the color but it was just one color HAHA) We don't have anything against skittles though! the others really just... taste weird HAHA ok i'll stop now
> 
> (if I feel like it I might go back and make this longer or sth. I wrote this literally thirty minutes before 12am on her birthday, which might be why it sounds so rushed :(( sorry)


End file.
